Raccoon Love
by Yavi
Summary: Formerly 'Seafoam Lover'. Gaara has finally decided to make a move on Sasuke, thing is, he's not over Naruto yet. Not really much of a plot. Not really much of anything. But cute.Shonen Ai. GaaraXSasuke, SasukeXNarutu, Many more implied Warning of OOCness
1. Mission Impossible

Sea-foam Lover.

A/N: My Sasuke/Gaara fic. I decided to write this because 1)I've been spending to much time on 'Red Eyes'(Which is updated... in case you might care) so I need a break and I've been itching to write this anyway and , 2) because I like the pairing and don't think there are enough fics of it.

Anyway, this is my first ever shonen ai... so I want criticism. Not flamers. Critics. Thank you! And enjoy the... er...fiction!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gaara. hears boos in background And Sasuke. Sadly. Or any of the Naruto cast. Although if I did I doubt I would be wasting my time writing such things as this.

Gaara of the sand hummed quietly, making his was up a crowded street, aware that he was being unusually cheerful. In fact, the site of the most murderous of the sand siblings making his way up the road, arms swinging widely, an idiotic smile plastered on his normally cold face, had already attracted several puzzled stares. Stares which, had Gaara been in his usual state of mind, would have earned their owners various sharp objects hurtled their way.

He found that today however, he felt no need to slaughter the first thing in sight. What an odd feeling, he mused, stopping in front of a sickeningly romantic store to gaze at a window display of bright pink hearts, bears and signs with 'Love' written all over them. Indeed, even the more sensitive of the woman hurried past this store as though it would jump out and smother them with it's sweetness. A few looked over there shoulders to goggle at the effect the red-haired shinobi was causing just by standing in front, his hair clashing horribly with the violently pink window dressings.

Again, however, he found it was easy to ignore these looks.

His startling green eyes reflected in the window, Gaara found himself contemplating whether _he_ would appreciate the large bouquet of roses or the pop-up, heart-shaped card with poetic verses on the cover.

He then found himself scrambling as far from the store as he could, a look of sheer terror plastered on his face at the thought of what he had nearly done.

Gaara turned into an alley and leaned against the wall, thinking. He could do this. Gaara steadied himself preparing to leave before his nerves faltered any further. And besides, Gaara reasoned with a snicker, there was no guarantee _he _would want a teddy bear, or any sort of present from him this early. His heart dropped through his feet at the thought, and he sank against the wall. There was no guarantee that Sasuke would want _anything_ from him, after-all.

It wasn't that Sasuke wasn't gay, no, that all of Konoha knew (much to a large amount of the teenage and elderly lady populations disappointment). It was obvious Sasuke was the _Gay Uchiha_ as some of the more close-minded had dubbed him behind his back. It had always been obvious, from the mascara he wore, to the way his clothes were always impeccably clean. Still, he had never come forward until him and the Uzumaki kid started dating. Something had possessed Sasuke into believing his relationship with the Kyuubi would last forever, and he saw no reason not to declare his love openly and passionately for the rest of the Hidden Leaf, believing love was love and that it shouldn't matter if he was getting it on with a guy.

Of course, Naruto had lost interest in him less then a week after and moved on to something _more interesting. _Soon after, he had gone traipsing off to 'train' with Jiraiya, which had raised cause for several disturbing speculations to arise.

So, reasoned Gaara, if he was turned down, it wasn't because he was a boy. It was because Sasuke just didn't like him. How reassuring, he thought dully.

_You're scared of coming out, aren't you? Afraid of going from Gaara of the Sand to 'Gaara of the Stick', aren't you? _The annoying voice in the back of his head, the one that usually urged him to kill, was _mocking_ him. No one had ever really mocked Gaara to his face. Especially not himself. Or, rather, his other half. How weird was _that?_

Okay, he straightened up, prepared to show the voice in his head that no one insulted him without being proved wrong or killed. Whichever came first.

Still worked up about being mocking by his other half, Gaara stalked boldly up the front walk of Sasuke's apartment and knocked smartly on the door, vaguely wondering why he had opted for an apartment instead of staying in the Uchiha Manor. The notion that all the blood and death might have disturbed his crush didn't cross his mind, and he was still absorbed in this concept when Sasuke answered that door, wearing nothing but a pair of white boxer printed with little hideously pink butterflies. Both ugly and out of character. Even for Sasuke, who, rumor had it, enjoyed cross-dressing on the odd occasion.

Startled out of his thoughts by the sight, Gaara looked Sasuke up and down thoroughly, before muttering "Nice boxers."

Sasuke blushed openly, obviously having forgotten he was nearly naked. Hastily, he pulled a hair-roller out of his hair and threw it out of sight, acting like nothing had happened.

"Uh...Wanna come in or something?" He said, his face contorted as though he was suppressing either a laugh, a smile, or both.

Reality hit Gaara as though he had been tied to a tether ball rope by his nuts and swung around repeatedly by some sadistic little kid. Whatever that had to do with anything. Now he had to do it. Unless he wanted to drop some really bad excuse and scramble out without saying much of anything again._ Uh... my dog ate it._ Honestly. That had nothing to do with anything, and it had no doubt left Sasuke wondering whether one of them was smoking something.

Wishing he had picked up _something_ for Sasuke, Gaara nodded, trying to invent some way of getting his point across.

Sasuke walked into his living room, Gaara following a few steps behind, his hands sweating profusely.

_At least you don't have to hold his hand, you queer, _the voice in his head snickered. _I mean, how romantic could _that _be?_

"Oh, shut up!" He threatened.

Sasuke turned around, on hand on the door frame and looked back at his guest, bewildered. "I didn't say anything." He said silkily, then looked down at his bare legs. "Uh... but maybe you should wait here for a sec. You know. Clothing." He muttered, blushing again.

"That's okay. I don't mind." _Dumb, dumb, dumb!_ Gaara thought. How come, he thought angrily, every time I open my mouth, I end up saying something about his boxers? If he wasn't careful, he would end up giving Sasuke the impression that he enjoyed the view. Which he did. That just wasn't the point he wanted to get across at the moment. Maybe later.

Sasuke stared, clearly trying to decipher why this particular Sand sibling always came to visit him when he was high.

Shrugging, he flung himself onto the soft looking couch, pointedly gesturing to Gaara to do the same.

Gaara however had stopped the second he entered the living room, having never been there before. He looked around, his eyes narrowing at the large drawing of what looked suspiciously like a short blonde kid that covered the far wall.

"What. The. Hell. Is that?" Gaara pointed, shaking slightly.

Sasuke flushed for the third time in five minutes. "It's...um... Naruto gave it to me. I...thought it looked ho- I mean, nice in this room, and you know, it took me so long to draw that I thought it was a waste of look- I mean, talent, to take it down. You know. Since it took so long-"

"Right." Gaara cut him off, hating the picture as much as the voice in his head that was now cackling evilly at his misfortune. No need to mention it was creepy that he had a half-naked drawing of his ex boyfriend covering one wall of the most public room in his apartment.

_Just do it you sissy! Or maybe you can't because you're so sissy! Is that it?_ The voice taunted.

His anger shot up and he walked boldly over to Sasuke in three long strides, sat down on his lap and kissed him, silently thanking the voice in his head and swearing to get back at it soon.

Was that good? I'm obsessed with this story so I'll finish it REALLY soon. Like, as in, in three days. I promise!


	2. Kicked Out Of The Closet

**Thanks for the reviews. They keep me alive!**

**In reply to Spork ais' review, they are supposed to be a little OOC. I mean, it's hard to imagine Gaara, or Sasuke, falling in love, or (gasp) talking about their feelings. But I agree, Gaara humming is a really cute thought!**

**Anyway, enough of listening to my wasted creativity. Read and enjoy!**

_

* * *

__Gaara was so shocked when Sasuke returned his kiss that he slipped off the couch in a fit of relief. The black haired boy looked down at him, an expression of total confusion on his face. He scowled, then held out a hand, helping Gaara securely into his lap before resuming what he had started as though nothing had interrupted it. _

_Risking a glance, Gaara opened one eye slightly, smiling when he saw that Sasuke too, had his eyes closed, a serene expression softening his features. _

_Gaara felt himself falling away, melting into the other boys arms. Who cared about anyone else? He had his one and only. It was okay now..._

_"What took you so long?" Sasuke whispered, breaking them apart, his arms firmly encircling Gaara._

_"I..." Words failed him and he simply stared into the others' eyes, hoping they would translate his feelings for him._

Two hours later Gaara left Sasuke's, not just humming, but outright skipping. His face burned crimson, the precious time he had spent with Sasuke rolling over and over in his mind. And, as a plus, he _didn't _have to exact revenge on the voice in his head for forcing him to act rashly. In fact, had he been a nicer person, and had his inner voice actually had a material being, he would have bought it one of those lame 'thank you' cards. Good thing it wasn't real though. He didn't really want to spend money on it. He might be in love, but he was still cheap.

Muttering about Sasuke forbidding him from staying the night there, ("I have a mission tomorrow. If you stay, who knows how late we'll be up." He had reasoned, a flirting tease in his voice) Gaara stopped in front of a hotel, considered it for a second, then went inside, his heart still beating painfully fast.

A few minutes later he flopped down on a cheap motel bed, room key in one hand, staring at the ceiling.

_God, you. Are. So. Queer. _The voice whispered to him. _Do you have to keep replaying _that_? I don't enjoy it you know..._

_Just my luck, _Gaara screamed back inwardly, _I have the biggest asshole living in my head. It's natural to think about these things. _

Well.. it is, he reasoned to himself, blocking the other part of him mind out. He had, after all, just had his first real homosexual experience. It had also been with the boy he had been madly in love with since the moment their eyes had met and he had learned this boys name. He could remember laying, stretched out like he was now, in the sand back home muttering it over and over again ,_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke_, until it had lost all meaning and become a part of him. An inseparable part of his soul.

And now... now it wasn't just a dream. He really had him. The mysterious, sad-eyed, raven-haired boy was his now.

The picture of Sasuke answering the door in his ridiculous boxers flashed across his mind and Gaara rolled over and fell asleep, letting his guard down and fearing nothing and no one.

Gaara sat up, yawned and looked around, dimly wondering why he wasn't at home or on the road. The aftermath of a dream left him feeling happy, his spirits soaring. It was weird for him to wake in a good mood, and yet, there it was.

Events came pouring back into him, frame by frame, last night sped back into his mind. He sighed and stood up, wishing he could go back to sleep, knowing he had been dreaming about last night. Wishing it, the actual and the dream, had never ended.

As much as he wanted to, however, he couldn't lie in bed all day. He hadn't exactly asked Sasuke out like he had planned...but making out mindlessly for more then an hour and to equal that, right?

Which meant -he sighed heavily- now he had to do something even more seemingly impossible. He had to tell this Kankuro and Temari. It was anyones' guess how his siblings would take the news.

He could just _not_ tell them. That might work. Except Kankuro had an odd having-to-know-exactly-where-his-brother-was-at-all-moments-of-the-day-so-he-didn't-kill-anyone habit. It was very annoying and unneccecary. He hadn't killed anyone for no reason in a long time. And the last person had deserved it. She had teased him about being eyebrow-less. As far as he was concerned, that was reason enough. It _had not _been 'mindless slaughter', as Kankuro had put it.

So there was always a chance that he would walk in on Gaara and Sasuke in a very...compromising situation. Anyone with any sense could tell that would be slightly awkward, for all three of them.

Reaching the only sane conclusion, Gaara left the motel and ventured back into Konoha, knowing his older brother and sister were somewhere in the village, half hoping he found them, half dreading the moment. He looked around eagerly, checking every face in the crowd, hoping for just a glimpse of Sasuke.

Something collided into him and he was thrown off his feet. Instinctively his hands flew out behind him to break the fall. He looked up, slightly winded to see a disfigured-looking shadow standing above him.

"Um... uh... sorry, Gaara!" Kankuro stammered, "I think I should probably...be...somewhere. Just remembered I have...do...something..." He muttered, tailing off and backing away, as though expecting Gaara to pounce at any second.

Obviously, his older brother assumed his little 'killing-everyone' problem including him_. Smart boy, _Gaara thought grimmly, because, there was no denying that _anyone_ could easily become an honorary member of the Terrified of Gaara of The Desert club. And the membership for the 'Killed By Gaara' club wasn't that exclusive to begin with...

Kankuro's rapidly retreating back jerked Gaara back to reality. Now was his chance, after all. Stupid to let it slip, really.

"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled, stumbling and falling over again in his attempt to stand up so fast. "Hey! Wait up!" Succesfully standing up this time, he charged after him, easily catching up.

Kankuro looked horrified as Gaara grabbed his arm and swung him around to face him. His terror melted into a mask of polite confusion as he caught sight of the broad, nervous smile on his younger brothers' face.

"Oniisan!" Gaara said, struggling to be polite. "Do- do you know where Temari is?"

Eyebrow raised at his brothers change in attitude, Kankuro nodded, still looking bewildered.

"Uh..." Gaara faltered, suddenly losing his nerve. "I have to talk to both of you about something," He added in a barely audible whisper.

"Right..." Kankuro sucked in a sigh of relief. Whatever it was couldn't be as bad as getting killed.

Gaara following him closely, Kankuro walked through the town and into the ramen shop. A bell chimed from somewhere in the shop when he pushed the door open. The owner came out, soup ladle in one hand, looked rattled.

"What do you want _now." _He said, exasperated. "Oh. It's not... sorry!" He bowed apologetically. "I thought that it was Naruto coming back." He bowed again as the siblings entered.

"You know... he keeps coming here ordering ramen. Almost never pays... every hour or so...always puts in on Irukas' tab..can't imagine what he'll think when he sees that..."

Gaara stopped examining his hand and looked up, startled. "Isn't Naruto... never mind. I'll have miso soup." He added to direct the owners mind away from his question. _Besides, _he tried to reassure himself, _you have no proof he was talking about Naruto buying ramen recently. He could have just meant that he bought ramen alot..._

_That's not what he meant, you idiot, _the voice in his head sneered. _You damn well _know _what he meant._

Stumbling over to where Temari sat, he kicked a chair and sat down, feeling dizzy. "He's not back, he's not back, he can't be back." He muttered over and over, hoping it would come true.

"Can you _believe _that guy? I mean, he gossips about his most faithful customer to just about anyone!" Kankuro came over holding two bowls of soup haphazardly in both hands, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah... "Temari jerked her head towards Gaara -his head in his hands, still muttering quietly- and Kankuros' smile melted like ice put in the sun.

"What's up with him?" He muttered to his sister.

She shook her head, looking hopeless, and slightly worried. Last time he had started muttering to himself he had been about to go on a murderous rampage. But he had _looked_ deadly then - right now he just looked... lost.

"Gaara..." Temari said quietly.

He looked up, chin in hands. _Tell them. Just do it. Then you can get out of here and find out what you need to know. _

Taking a breath, wondering if it would just be to rude to just run out of the place after having made such a big deal about coming here, Gaara began slowly. "Well.. you see... last night...Sasuke and I - well I liked him for awhile, but..."

Kankuro and Temari broke out in identical, mischievous grins and starting talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Gaara glared at them, getting up to leave. Someone hindered his progress to the door however, but grabbing his arm and sitting him back down.

"Don't leave! This is...great!" Temari said innocently. Apperrently, all fear of Gaara had left her upon hearing her brother was getting it on with 'the Gay Uchiha'.

Catching on to something, Gaara stared at the pair of them in a new light. He had expected them to be surprised, or taken aback, or angry, or _something. _He definitely hadn't expected them to act happy. Those evil smile were really annoying. Couldn't they at least look politely shocked?

Voicing as much, he shot both of them a cold glance.

"You're acting like you... _knew_ or something."

Kankuro snickered, and put on a very convincing impression of a girly gay. "Puh-lease. You were so far in the closet you were finding Christmas presents. I mean, how could you _not _be? With all that eyeshadow. And _don't _tell me you got that tattoo to look tough. That's got _fairy_ written all over it. "

At this, the red-headed sibling shrugged, trying to ignore that last comment, because, as a matter of fact, he _had _got the tattoo because it looked cool.

"It says 'love'. Not 'fairy', dumbass." He retorted angrily.

He had been completely straight then...well, except for the weird enjoyment he got from manly looking shinobi attacking him. But that was just the thrill of battle, right?

A flash of orange through the window caught the corner of his eye and he whipped around in time to see a tail of white hair and red cloth following.

He shot up as though he had been sitting on a bed of needles, upsetting his untouched bowl of soup.

By the time he got out the door, they had turned a corner out of sight, leaving Gaara to wonder if he was seeing figments of his imagination again.

**

* * *

****Well, that's that for now! I'm sorry it wasn't as funny...but, somehow, in the middle of writing this, the plot fairy visited me and insisted I make this longer then was intended. (I hate that bitch sometimes) That...and my humor muses were kidnapped by my brothers muses (cheers to him!).**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, once again! I now have a grand total of...3. Wow. Keep 'em coming. Maybe soon they'll break records at...4.**

**Love to ya, and I'll update soon!**


	3. Bedroom Drawers

Chapter 3. That's right. 3 chapters! And 4 reviews. Wow. Thanks.

_And... if he isn't just a figment of your imagination? What will you do then? Will you confront him? Threaten him? Kill him? I wouldn't put that past you. Even if you are a little queer boy. _

"Great. The voice in my head is homophobic. How ironic." Gaara muttered, rolling his eyes and hurrying down a small, cramped alley in pursuit of who he _thought _was Naruto.

_Or maybe you'll just molest him on the spot. You seem pretty desperate to me..._

"Yeah. But you're in my head, remember? You'd have to experience the whole thing...the entire pleasure...the..."

_I could go to sleep._

"We'd keep you up all night."

_Stupid fairy._

Abruptly interrupting the quarrel taking place, Gaara stopped dead, peaking his head around the corner.

_This is to good. He _isn't_ a figment of your imagination. And here I was, thinking you were crazy... thinking you were seeing things._

"Are you sure he's real? Maybe I should poke him with a stick or something..." Gaara whispered, more to himself then anything, watching Naruto enter his apartment behind Jiraiya.

_Which stick? Your stick? _The voice paused to snigger, _You'd enjoy _that_ wouldn't you. Though, seems like Sasuke would too... and Jiraiya... and... you shouldn't get caught up with such sluts. It's bad for you, you know?_

"Pervert. But, for future reference, I'm a one-man stick, thank you."

Gaara bit his lip, trying to calm himself. He had to talk to Sasuke, that was all. He would understand. There was no way Sasuke could prefer the Kyuubi brat to _him_ after last night... right?

_Fuck no. He has a half-naked picture of the kid papering an entire wall of his living room._

"Right" Gaara nodded once, decisively, and as though suddenly being drawn away, he hurried in the opposite direction. There was only one place he wanted to be right now.

And lurking in a dark alleyway arguing with himself had never been on his top priority list

* * *

Gaara tapped lightly on the door of Sasuke's apartment, half expecting him to pull the door open, mascara half-applied, only half his eyelashes curled, looking disgruntled.

There was no reply, and Gaara stared stupidly at the doorknob, waiting for it to turn, ignoring the taunts rebounding in his head.

Thinking he hadn't heard, he rang the doorbell, one hand stuffed solemnly in his pocket, the other hovering parallel with the door.

A small, nervous laugh forced it's way through Gaaras' lips. _Of course_. Sasuke would still be on his mission. Come to think of it, he, Gaara, should also be on a mission somewhere in the sand, not standing in front of the apartment of his (a shiver of excitement ran through him) boyfriends house.

Cautiously, he put his hand on the doorknob and rotated, surprised that it turned easily.

Should he just let himself in and wait? In his bedroom maybe? At least then, while Sasuke was out, Gaara could entertain himself with said boy's boxers...

Not that he was having dirty thoughts or anything. Sasuke was bound to head straight home after to take a shower. And it wasn't Gaara's fault he had a natural curiosity for Uchiha Sasuke's undergarments.

Liking the idea, Gaara boldly stepped through the door, snapping it quietly shut behind him.

_Okay, _He thought, averting his eyes from the living room to squash the urge to charge in and rip apart the boys unusual wallpaper. _His bedroom would be...upstairs. _He logically added after spotting a steep, narrow set of wooden stairs off to his right.

There was only two rooms upstairs; a large, spacious bathroom and a comfortable looking bedroom. This meant he had a choice to make. Did he want to take option one) wait in the bathtub for Sasuke? Or option 2) wait in Sasuke's room on his bed like a 'decent' person would?

Both were inviting, but the lure of Sasuke's bed was to inviting. Even if he wasn't in it.

Gaara walked into his room and looked around, letting out a sigh of relief. There was no 'personal' pictures of Naruto anywhere on the walls. A pair of pyjama bottoms (_Damn, _Gaara thought, _he doesn't sleep naked.) _lay strewn on the otherwise perfectly neat floor. Set into one wall was a large closet, its doors tightly shut. An assortment of recently polished weapons lay neatly on top of his dresser in the far corner, parallel to his bed.

Sasuke's drawers, in both senses of the word, seemed to call to Gaara and, as if hypnotized, he slowly made his way across the room toward them. The first drawer held and assortment of socks. The bottom of the second drawer was littered with cases of eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, other makeup and a neatly packed set of hair rollers. The third, to Gaara's immediate excitement, held an assortment of boxers. Shifting through them, he noticed several pairs had little nine-tailed foxes printed on them.

His hand stopped on the bottom drawer, hesitating.

_Don't tell me you have a _conscience!

"I don't. His diary could be in there."

_So you do. Or you would have opened it by now._

Hating having to prove so many things to himself, Gaara pulled open the compartment to reveal a thick layer of paper scattered in it. Shoved in one corner lay several books, most with a title equivalent to the topmost one of '_So You Want to Kill Your Older Brother: a How-to Guide on Avenging Your Slaughtered Clan'_, although one was titled '_Angsty Eye-Candy: Acting to Get the Babes (Or Guys, If You Swing That Way)'_

His eyes trailed away from the small stack of thick books, interesting as their contents undoubtedly were, to the mess of papers they sat on. Most of them appeared to be lists or plans of some sort. Like Sasuke's reading material, several seemed to revolve around ways to kill Itachi, ideas scratched out here and there. Spread over several sheets was an intricately drawn map of Konoha, several routes highlighted in pink marker. Written in neat, flowery handwriting across the top was: _Valentines' Day Escape Routes._

Shuffling the uppermost layer of paper out of the way with one hand, a whiff of rose drifted to his nose. Looking for the source, he picked up a large, neatly folded square of paper and held it to his nose. _Whoa_, he thought, _I think Sasuke just out-gayed himself with this one..._

_But you're not going to open it, are you? _His inner voice jeered, _it might contain _private _thoughts. God forbid you should read those. _

"Exactly. I shouldn't."

_Pansy. If you read that you may not have to talk to him about the Kyuubi brat. _

"Did it ever occur to you, that I may _want_ to talk to him again?"

_I have access to all your thoughts being related to them myself, so, yes, it occurred. But so what?  
_Curiosity got the better of him, and Gaara slowly unfolded the piece of paper, which turned out to be a 'to-do' list.

"See? Nothing private. Just a list of things he has to do."

_Not exactly. Don't assume the best before reading the small print._

"Wha..." Gaara began, confused, "...The HELL!" He added, after scanning past the title. Several names were listed, some crossed out, little notes added here and there in the margin and in certain lines, as though it's author could not decide on some things, and had completed others.

**To-do List**

_Naruto (crossed out)- successful. Very successful_

_Kakashi_

_Iruka(crossed out)-ew... no, to old_

_Iruka–maybe...he's not much older the Kakashi_

_Iruka(crossed out) – what the hell am I smoking?_

_No, really this time... Iruka_

_Ino – at least it'll make her happy._

_Sakura (crossed out)- Even I'm not that slutty_

_Orochimaru(crossed out)- Future reference: Avoid all drinks offered by him_

Gaara stared at it, transfixed. This was a very... interesting side of Sasuke personality. And _why, _for the love of god, of all the creepy pedophile super-villains, why _Orochimaru_?

Despite being repulsed, he had to read more. At the very least he was thankful this wasn't an incest fic. For Itachi wasn't on it.

_Naruto(crossed out) – I scored again!_

_Naruto(crossed out) – I love playing for my own team!_

_Naruto – damn Jiraiya_

Was it even _healthy _to be this obsessed with one person? Especially Naruto?

Under that, the list continued

_Shino_

_Neji- I'll crack him soon..._

_Tsunade-Better to be on her 'good' side_

'_Rock Lee' _was crossed out furiously with a frantically scribbled _STOP SMOKING THAT STUFF! _written beside it in shaky letters.

Disgusted with Sasuke, Gaara went to put the list away, feeling slightly depressed he wasn't on it.

Folding it up, a name clearly written using a different pencil caught his eye.

_Gaara – So close I've tasted him...finally.._

So he was on there. Not that it mattered. He was just another person on his hit-list. He met nothing to him...and he, Gaara, had been willing to come out, all because of Sasuke.

"Asshole..." He muttered, the list falling out of his and gliding to a graceful fall on the floor.

There would be no explanation, no excuse. Not one that Gaara would believe anyway,

He had expected to find out Sasuke still loved Naruto, but to learn he was a closet pervert? That was definatly not expected.

Somewhere below him, a door creaked open. Sasuke was home.

Not wanting to speak to him for fear of ripping him to pieces, Gaara vaulted towards the window, glad, at least, that he hadn't managed to trip over something this time.

A/N : Yeah.. I know.. poor Gaara. I feel bad for doing this to him! And for making Sasuke seem like such an asshole...  
The 'to-do- list is pretty much my brother (Genis Irving is his account here, I believe)'s idea. Its the joke that started this whole thing...

Reveiw, and don't kill me!


End file.
